Chocolate s2
by White-chan
Summary: .CAP 2 ON. Hmm....Hmmm..... Não é exatamente a prox geração.. digamos uns 3 anos de diferença... Será que tem como um romance acontecer entre os novos personagens e a antiga turma? -Crossover-
1. Chapter 1

_Esse cap não foi exatamente... revisado então desculpem os erros shuahsa 3v_

_Naruto não me pertençe? Claro que nao meu negócio eh o Gaara : _

- Eu sou foda (H) Isso é uma fala

- "Eu sou mais foda ainda" Isso é um pensamento

[Minha fic eh idiota Isso eh um comentario meu (H)

------------------------------------

Chocolate s2.

Prólogo

**Suponha que após Sasuke ter saido da vila, antes da série Shippuden, quando Naruto foi atrás dele com Neji, Chouji, Shika e Kiba, ele tenha retornado...**

Podiam-se ouvir os gritos de toda a multidão, os 4 genins que passaram para a ultima fase do Chuunin Shiken se preparavam para suas distintas lutas.

A juíza tinha longos cabelos alvos e olhos vermelhos, era uma chuunin e para a surpresa e a frustração de alguns genins, ela aparentava ter a mesma idade que eles.

Juíza: Meu nome é Nadeshiko e sou quem julgara se a luta está terminada ou não. Seu eu determinar que a luta está acabada vocês devem parar imediatamente. Vamos evitar lutas desnecessárias. Se for nesscesário, eu interfiriei.

Todos os genins olharam-se confiantemente. A primeira luta seria entre Yuki, uma genin da folha de cabelos laranja curtos meio presos em um pequeno rabo lateral, faixa presa na testa e olhos verdes, e Yoru um genin da névoa de cabelos negros e olhos tão negros quanto.

A luta foi um tanto cômica, se podemos dizer... O nével das vilas estava regredindo cada vez mais ou seria uma impressão[Nota: isso se passa ou 3 anos após Naruto e os outros terem retonado.

Assim que Nadeshiko deu sinal para que a luta se inicasse, Yuki se sentou no chão e começou a chorar como uma criançinha. Yoru facilmente se sensibilizou e sentando do lado de Yuki a abraçou.

Yoru: Não chore, eu não vou te machucar, tá? É só você desistir da luta que vai ficar tudo bem.

Foi possível ver um brilho nos olhos de Yuki. Sua expressão rapidamente mudou para um sorriso maroto.

Yuki: É agora... - Yuki da uma forte cabeçada em Yoru, que cai desmaiado no chão.

Nadeshiko: "Que idiota..."

Yuki põem a mão na cabeça e logo sua expressão volta a infantilidade. Grandes lágrimas começam a se acumular em seus olhos e seu rosto se parece com o de uma criançinha que acabou de derramar seu sovete no chão.

Yuki: Bu-buaaaa!! Minha cabeçinha!! Buaa!!

Nadeshiko: Declaro essa luta encerrada! - com uma grande gota – Vitória da ... Yuki?

Ambos os participantes da primeria luta foram levados para a ala médica.

Nadeshiko: A próxima luta será entre dois genins da areia... Aoshi e Aka. "Putz... isso não vai dar certo".

Os dois vão para o centro do campo e o ar já se torna pesado. Nadeshiko se afasta um pouco já imaginando o que se passaria ali. Antes mesmo q desse o sinal para que a luta se iniciasse, Aoshi partiu para cima de Aka e apenas conseguiu arranhar-lhe com sua kunai, já que seu oponente havia lhe achertado um soco no estômago.

Nadeshiko: Eu não dei ordens para começarem! Parem essa luta imediatamente!

Nem ao menos se lembravam que a juíza estava lá. Tanto que Aka foi jogado bruscamente em sua direção fazendo os dois caórem. Aka logo se levanta e utiliza um jutsu que trasforma a areia do chão em uma grande tsunami de areia, que soterra o Aoshi. Seu cormo some em fumaça revelando um bunshin. O verdadeiro Aoshi se encontrava atrás de Aka com uma kunai em seu pescoço.

Aoshi: Eu venci...

Nadeshiko: Na verdade estão ambos desclassificados por terem me desobedecido duas vezes e por terem me atacado.

Aoshi imediatamente pula no pescoço de Nadeshiko e começa a estrangulá-la. Esta cria um vácuo de vento e o joga para longe. Aoshi revida prendendo-a com a areia e correndo em sua direção pronto para atacá-la. É quando um escudo de areia aparece na sua frente.

--------------------- ---------------------

Não tenho culpa se ta curto uu é um prólogo afinal shauhsua o/


	2. The Beginning

Eskeçi do disclaimer da ultima vez neh? o.ô ta ai entao :D

"Naruto nao me pertençe (Y) nao quero ele msm :D"

--------------------- x ---------------------

Chololate s2.

**Cap 1 The beggining**

Gaara: Sim, vocês estão desclássificados.

Gaara diz enquanto apareçe no meio da arena. Nadeshiko passa a fitá-lo com um brilho nos olhos, enquanto permanecia caída no chão. Aoshi mostra-se muito irritado, mas Aka, que já havia retomado a calma se adianta.

Aka: Então isso significa...

Yuki: Significa que eu ganheeeei!!!!!

Rapidamente todos olham para onde Yukie se encontrava [imaginem que o estádio seja igual ao de Konoha, mas com o chão de areia. Lembram-se da sala de espera dos competidores? Aquele buraco na parede? Pois é, é ai que Yuki se encontra.

Yuki estava agitando os braços freneticamente. Continuaram olhando emio pasmos até que Yuki cai da salinha de cara no chão. Ela não se move. Alguns chegaram a pensar que ela havia, finalmente, morrido. Yuki começa lentamente a se mover. Levanta a cabeça, já enfaixada por causa da cabeçada [prólogo. Havia sangue escorrendo por seu rosto. Silêncio no local. Começaria ela a chorar novamente? O silêncio continuava, Yuki estava sentada cabisbaixa. Começou a erguer a cabeça e mostrou um sorriso radiante e passou a correr pela arena agitando os braços

Yuki: Eu venciiiiii!! VENCIIIII!!!!!

A platéia que antes se encontrava tensa, agora sorria e apaludia, claro que com uma grande gota na cabeça.

Nessa hora o kazekage provisório se levanta de seu lugar.

Kazekage: Declaro agora, encerrado o Chunin Shiken.

Todos começaram a se retirar, inclusive Aka e Aoshi.

Gaara: Espero que eles se comportem...

Gaara se vira e começa a andar em direção a saída. Nadeshiko que até agora se manteve paralisada chama-o por impulso.

Nadeshiko: Ga-gaara-sama!

Gaara para sem ao menos se virar para trás.

Nadeshiko: Obrigada por me salvar...

Ele votla a caminhar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Nadeshiko continua a fitá-lo até sua imagem desaparecer no horizonte. Seu conto de fadas desmorona quando percebe que está sozinha no estádio apenas com Yuki que ainda corria agitando os braços. Um pouco irritada, segura Yuki pela gola e a arrasta para fora, onde Yoru a esperava com uma aura depressiva.

Yoru: Para... béns...

Yuki ainda com a cabeça sangrando fica com uma cara de interrogação. Anda até Yoru deixando Nadeshiko para trás.

Yuki: Yoru-kuuuun! Você não está feliz por mim?

Yoru: Claro... Estou sim...

Ele parecia cada vez mais "para baixo". Em estado meio autista ele sai andando e falando sozinho. Yuki vai atrás dele enquanto ria da situação do mesmo.

--------------------- x ---------------------

Os participantes foram reunidos na sala do Kazekage provisório. Lá estavam o Kazekage e a Hokage.

Nadeshiko esperava do lado de fora e escutava sorrateiramente o que era dito. [nota: sorrateiramente com a orelha literalmente colada na porta...

Kazekage: Quem virou chunin foi...

Nesse mesmo instante. Gaara passava no corredor fazendo Nadeshiko se afastar e ficar olhando-i com os olhos brilhando. Quando nadeshiko retorna a si, volta sua atenção para a porta, mas ela estava se abrindo e todos estavam se retirando. Muito decepcionada ela vai ao encontro de Tsunade.

Nadeshiko: Tsunade-sama! Preciso falar com a senhora!

Tsunade: Que que fooi?

Nadeshiko: Eu gostaria de saber se você me permitiria estudar medicina com a senhora em konoha. Meu nome é Hikaru Nadeshiko.

Tsunade: Muito bem... Verificarei suas informações com o Kazekage e lhe enviarei a resposta dentro de alguns dias.

--------------------- x ---------------------

Nadeshiko e Aoshi foram até a sorveteria mais próxima. Aoshi a havia convidado para se desculpar do ocorrido durante sua luta, pois apesar de tudo eram amigos. Ela não havia realmente levado para o lado pessoal, já que sabia sobre o antigo ódio dos dois.

Ao sair da sorveteria, deram de cara com Aka. Ao ver Aoshi, Aka que estava conversando com Yuki e Yoru se vira bruscamente:

Aka: Nade-chan! Que que você ta fazendo junto desse canalha?

Aoshi: Olgo melhor do que ela estaria fazendo com você!

Aka: O que está insinuando?

Aoshi: Por que não tenta descobrir?

Aka: Descobrirei usando a força!

Aka entra em posição de luta e Aoshi se prepara para lançar uma kunai.

--------------------- x ---------------------

**Cabo o cap 1 \o/**

**Apartir do prox.. SE EU TIVER REVIEEEWS uu eu começo a responder elas :D**

O nome da fic nao tem mto a ver ainda msm nem sei se eu vo conseguir dexar alguma ligação 

pq antes a historia era pra ser diferente '-'... ignorem o nome da fic 8D

e daki a poco o nosso grupo original de Naruto vai começar a aparecer 8D


End file.
